


pray for it

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Catholicism, M/M, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not as bad if you say Hail Mary, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pray for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baekawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekawa/gifts).



> First off, this was written at Mattie's suggestion based on a convo they had w/ their friend about oikage meeting on christian mingle. LMAO. 
> 
> Second of all, I know how rare christianity is in japan and whatever this is self indulgent shit. Accept that I'm aware.

“Shouldn’t you be repenting?” Oikawa said, knees widening as he looked up from Kageyama’s crotch.

Kageyama swallowed, throat closing in panic, and twisted his hands in his pants where they sagged against his thighs and leaned more against the wall behind him. Oikawa’s mouth hovered over his half hard dick, just breathing and he looked up expectantly. _Oh,_ he realized, _he’s waiting for me to say it._

“Hail Mary, full of grace,” Kageyama stuttered. Oikawa looked satisfied and licked a stripe from the base to the tip and Kageyama gasped before continuing. “The Lord is with thee,” Oikawa put one hand over Kageyama’s clenched knuckles and smoothed them, rubbing over the bony bumps like the rosaries they both owned. “blessed art thou among women,” Kageyama continued and Oikawa laughed, his breath just a puff of air against heated skin, “and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Je-- _Jesus_.”

Oikawa took him fully in his mouth, sucking in as much as he could without gagging. Kageyama felt his own throat tightening at the sensation, and when he tried to continue the prayer his voice was gone. Oikawa still held one of his hands on his thigh but his free hand loosened on his pants and hovered over Oikawa’s head. He wanted to run his hands through his hair, to hold him steady and fuck into his mouth but, would that be more of a sin than what they were already doing?

“You can hold me, it’s okay. I like it.” Oikawa said, and Kageyama jumped, muscles clenching in surprise.

“Do you think it’s…?”

Oikawa looked up at him, a picture of innocence with both hands against his own knees. The image was only tarnished by the sizeable bulge Kageyama could see through his jeans, and Kageyama's own cock in his line of vision. “A sin? It’s not any more sinful to fuck my mouth than it is for me to suck you off. Just keep praying, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama nodded and tried to remember where he left off. “Holy Mary Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now,” Oikawa laughed again and put both hands on Kageyama’s hips before sucking hard on the tip of Kageyama’s cock. He pulled off and licked his palm before sucking the tip again and using his hand to stroke the rest. Kageyama’s hips jumped and he bit his lip hard enough to taste blood.  

“Keep talking, Tobio-chan, let the Lord know how sorry you are.” Oikawa said, in between licks. He kept stroking and Kageyama could feel his muscles tensing, and he knew he was close.

Through nothing but instinct and repetition he remembered where he was in the prayer. “and at the hour of our death.”

Oikawa took him deep again, pushing all the way to the base with his mouth until Kageyama could feel his throat protesting against the intrusion and twitching against him. Kageyama came, long and shattering, muscles tensing and untensing as Oikawa swallowed around him and he collapsed against the wall.

“Amen.” Oikawa said with a smirk, wiping the edge of his mouth.


End file.
